Yami Possessed by Fangirls
by Yugigirl1519
Summary: 3 fangirls have possessed Yami and make him do... "things" to Yugi. WARNING: GRAPHIC RAPE AND ABUSE! Don't like, don't read!


Yugi walked in the house on a seeming to be regular day. "Pharaoh, I'm home!" Yugi called and hung up his heavy backpack. There was no reply from Yami. "Yami?" Yugi called. He ran through the house calling for his lost half. He walk into the bedroom and looked around. Was Yami sleeping? Maybe he was in the closet reading again. Perhaps under the bed? Questions wrapped around Yugi's head.

Yugi heard the door close behind him. He turned to see Yami there blocking the door with his body. Yami locked the door, but stayed still.

"Yami, there you are! What kind of trouble did you get in to? You always greet me when I come home." Yugi told him with a cheerful smile. Yami had a creepy grin on his face. It was much like season 0.

Yami walked over to the teen and pushed him in the corner. The former pharaoh held Yugi's shoulders against the wall.

"Yami, what are you doing?" Yugi asked with a shy smile. Was this Yami trying to play with him? Yami pushed Yugi's shoulder back harder. "Yami! That hurts! Let go! I have homework to do!" Yugi yelled. Yugi tried to push the older man off him, but Yami remained where we was.

Yami pushed his hands up Yugi's shirt and rubbed his chest. He rubbed Yugi's pants with his knee making the young one moan. "Yugi! I love you!" Yami told him. Yugi noticed Yami's eyes were now blue. Yami hugged him. "Oh, come on! I just started my turn!" Yami yelled at him self. Yugi watched as Yami's eyes changed to brown. Yami pushed Yugi against the wall hard and caused the teen to yelp. "Yami-" Yugi yelled but was got off by Yami crushing his lips to his. Yugi tried to wiggle free and get away, but Yami kissed Yugi's harder. Yami's tongue rubbed Yugi's top lip. Yugi tried to yell or call for help, but Yami took advantage of the boys scream to shove his tongue inside Yugi's mouth.

Tears built up in Yugi's eyes. Why was Yami doing this? They were never romantically involved! Yami was basically Yugi's brother, and brothers don't kiss- especially not like this! "Yami..." Yugi didn't know what to say. This wasn't right and he wanted Yami to stop.

Yugi noticed how Yami's eyes changed to green. The evil grin grew. Yami pushed the teen on the bed. Yami tore Yugi's jacket off and threw it who knows where. "Yami! What are you doing?" Yugi panicked.

"Be quiet and you won't get hurt... Well... Not to bad..." Yami said with an evil chuckle. He ripped off Yugi shirt and threw off the boy's shoes.

"Your not Yami! I-I don't know who you are, but you b-better leave me alone!" Yugi demanded. Yugi tried to shake off his fear.

Yami slapped him across the face and pulled off Yugi's pants. Yugi tried to squirm away, But Yami grabbed him by the hair and slapped him again.

Yami's eyes turned blue and he gently took Yugi's socks off. When the socks were of the floor, Yami grabbed a pocket knife from a night stand. Last Christmas, Bakura got the knife for Yami. Yami never used the knife and would of thrown it away, but Yugi told him that would be rude, so Yami kept it in that night stand.

The blue-eyed Yami opened the knife. Yugi tried to pull away, but Yami had his ankle. Yami's eyes turned green. "You don't want to move around! I'll do something much worse with this knife if you move!" Yami yelled at him. Yugi immediately gave up trying to escape.

Yami's eyes turned blue again he took the knife to Yugi's foot. "Yami, please don't!" Yugi pleaded, but to no avail. The older one pushed the knife into Yugi's foot making a straight cut. Yugi gasped at the pain. Yami made 9 more cuts. Each one was more painful and deep then the last. Blue-eyed Yami licked the drops of blood streaming down Yugi's foot.

Yami's eyes turned green again. The older one grabbed Yugi's foot and bent it so Yugi could see it. Yugi looked at his foot and saw "YAMI" carved into the skin in all capital letters. "See Yugi? You're mine! No one else's!"

Yami tore off Yugi's boxers leaving the small teen completely naked. Yugi tried to cover himself with his hands and legs. He would of used the covers, but Yami had torn them off the bed. "You are such a slut!" Yami laughed. "You are trying to hide yourself, but you know your a bitch! You're going to love what I'm going to do to you!" The words circled in Yugi's head. His fear grew. Yugi was almost sure he was going to be violated. Yami's eyes changed back to brown. The older man pinned Yugi's hands above his head with one hand and began stroking Yugi's penis with the other. "I know you want me to be genital. I know your a virgin." Yugi moaned as Yami stroked. Yami's eyes changed back to green and Yami griped Yugi's penis very tightly and made him whine and cry.

"Please... Let go..." Yugi begged. He closed his eyes wishing everything was gone.

"No Yugi! I already told you, you're mine and I'll do what I want," Yami reminded him. The older one grabbed the knife off the night stand. "Do you want me to carve it somewhere else to remind you?" Yami threatened.

"No! Please! I remember!" Yugi told him through tears.

"Good." Yami said. He released Yugi then grabbed his ankles and flipped him to his stomach and dragged his feet to the floor so he was bent over the bed. Yami begun to take off his belt and undo his pants.

"Yami! Please! Please don't!" Yugi begged. "I'll do anything! Just stop! Please stop!"

Yami paused.. "Anything?" He asked.

"Yes!" Yugi pleaded. "Anything at all!"

Yami pulled the boy off the bed and pulled him up by his hair so they were looking each other in the eye. Yugi's face was bright red and bruised from where Yami had slapped him. Yami licked Yugi's nose and then pushed him down so his face was in front of his pants. Yami pulled down his own pants and boxers and threw them across the room. Yugi's face was directly in front of Yami's cock.

"Suck!" Yami commanded as if Yugi were a dog. Yugi's eyes grew wider. This was not what he had in mind when he said "anything". He shook his head.

"No!" Yugi yelled. Yami smacked him across the face again.

"This is the only thing you have to do! If you do it, then I won't have to do you." Yami told him. "Now suck!" Yami yelled.

Yugi knew he would rather suck Yami than have Yami do him, but Yugi shook his head again. "No! I-I-I won't!" Yugi yelled.

Yami grabbed Yugi and bent him over the bed. He grabbed Yugi's hips and put his penis at the entrance, but didn't enter. Yugi started to whine. "Last chance Yugi! We don't have to do this if you just suck!"

Tears fell on the bed from Yugi's eyes. "Okay! Okay! I'll suck! Just please don't!" Yami pushed Yugi down so his face was once again in front.

"Suck! Now!" Yami demanded. Yugi nodded. He licked Yami then started sucking. His pace started very slow.

"Faster!" Yami yelled. Yugi went faster. "Did you hear me bitch? FASTER!" Yami yelled again. Yugi went as fast as he could possibly go. Yami became enraged. He grabbed Yugi's face and forced it back and fourth at incredible speed. Not long after, Yami came into the boy's mouth. The small teen had no choice but swallow it. The older man pulled out of his mouth and came all over his face.

Tears fell from Yugi's eyes. He was so ashamed of what he had done. Yami stood Yugi up and licked the white liquid from Yugi's face. Yugi closed his eyes and wished when he opened them, everything would be back to normal and none of this ever happened. He opened his eyes, but the scene had not changed.

"I'm sure you loved that, didn't you?" Yami asked. He licked Yugi's neck and nibbled his ear. Yugi didn't answer. He was to scared to say anything.

Yami pushed Yugi to the floor. Yugi stayed down. Yami looked over him and began to rub Yugi's bottom. "You're a virgin, That must mean you're tight. You're also very small, so that will make you tighter! You already know I have a big dick, so that must make you super tight!" He picked up Yugi and bent him over the bed. "I might have trouble getting my penis in there!" Yami said with a big smile. He put his penis at Yugi's entrance, but didn't go in.

"Yami!" Yugi cried. "You said you wouldn't!" Yugi let out little whines.

Yami smacked him again. He pulled Yugi back by the hair. "You're mine and I'm in charge." He whispered gently in Yugi's ear. "I can do what I want." He stroked Yugi's bottom.

"But..." Yugi said sobbing. "I sucked it. We made a deal."

"Maybe you didn't hear me." Yami said as he let go of Yugi's hair and grabbed his hips. Yugi trembled and whimpered. "I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!" He yelled at Yugi as he pushed in with all the force he had.

Yugi screamed as loud as he could. The pain was too much! Not only the pain of being rammed into, it was also the pain of being violated by the one he thought he could count on and trust.

Yami pulled out as quick as lightening. Yugi screamed even louder. "Oh God, please! Yami, please stop!"

"Keep screaming Yugi! It makes me so horny!" He told the young man as he slammed into him again.

Yugi screamed and screamed and screamed as Yami when in and out faster and faster. After a while of screaming, he started panting. He didn't have any more air to use for his screams. He had to pant to keep him alive.

After what seemed like an eternity, Yami stopped for a minute. Yugi knew what he was about to do.

Yami pushed himself inside hard and came in to the boy. "Yami!" Yugi screamed out in agony. Yami pounded again releasing all he had left. Yami pulled out and wiped his penis on Yugi's face to get the extra off.

Yami got dressed. Yugi lied there naked, with Yami's seed still dripping from him. He wrapped himself in the fetal position and cried. How could Yami have abused him so badly? The memory of Yami violating him and slamming into him brought even more tears.

"Oh, shut up!" Yami commanded. His eyes were now brown. "You enjoyed it! I could see it in your eyes!"

"But Yami..." Yugi wiped tears from his eyes. "You... You raped me." Even more tears fell.

Yami's eyes turned blue. "Yugi, I love you. I'm so sorry I did that to you! Let me make it up to you!" Yami grabbed Yugi's hands and helped him stand up. Yugi stood there and trembled. If he moved, Yami might change into that green-eyed monster and rape him again.

The now blue-eyed Yami knelt down and stroked Yugi's penis. After a few minutes of Yugi moaning, Yami stuffed it in his mouth. "Yami, please! Don't! I don't want you to-" Yugi was cut off by Yami's hand going on his mouth.

"Shut up you stupid whore!" Brown-eyed Yami yelled as he raised his hand as if he were going to slap Yugi. Yugi closed his eyes and flinched. When he opened, blue-eyed Yami was sucking. Yugi hated the sucking. He just wanted to be left alone! But he wouldn't say anything. He was afraid Yami's eyes would turn green and Yugi would be violated.

The blue-eyed Yami went faster and faster. It was to much! Yugi hated it, but tried to hold it in.

"Yami, I'm going to-" Yugi screamed. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He released. Yami's eyes turned green.

"Yugi!" Yami yelled. He wiped some white stuff of his face and jammed it to Yugi's face. "What is this?" The green-eyed Yami yelled.

Yugi remained silent. Yami smacked him so hard he went flying across the room and hit the wall. Yami walked over to him. "You came on me Yugi? I thought you knew..." Yami grabbed Yugi by the hair and again raised him to eye level. "I. AM. IN. CHARGE!" Yami yelled in Yugi's face. Tears streamed down Yugi's face. He was so confused. He didn't know what was going on.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry Y-Yami." He told him. His fear made him stutter.

"I know." Yami said glaring at him. He raised his fist and punched Yugi. He knocked him unconscious.

Yugi jump up in his bed and screamed. Yami ran in the boys room. "Yugi! Are you okay?" Yami asked and ran to the teen.

Yugi looked at Yami. He had his purple eyes backs! "Yami!" Yugi yelled as he grabbed him in a hug. He cried on Yami's shoulder.

"Yugi, It's okay." Yami comforted. "It was just a dream. It's over now."

Yugi could feel the cuts on his foot. If it was just a dream, how where they still there?

3 girls watched from the window. Each had different colored eyes. One brown, one blue, and the meanest of them had green eyes. "We'll be back Yugi, and we'll bring more friends!" The green-eyed one smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. <em>"Yugi and Yami"<em> _created a story "Yami discovers puzzleshipping". I noticed in one part they mentioned Yami being possessed by fangirls. I thought that would make a good story so I wrote it. This is dedicated to Yugi and Yami. You should read their other stories. One of my other favorites is "Shopping with a Pharaoh". Please review!_**


End file.
